Unintended
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: He thinks that she looks like the angels in the classical artworks he had studied in History class. She’s like one of the marble statues, perfection in every detail, brought to life. Raphael/Isabelle. Complete.
1. Unintended

_ You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love_

**-Muse, Unintended**

She reminds him of the girls he had fantasized about when he was human, all long legs, milky skin and shiny, dark hair.

He thinks that she looks like the angels in the classical artworks he had studied in History class. She's like one of the marble statues, perfection in every detail, brought to life.

It is really too bad that she's born a Shadowhunter. Her milky skin is marred with white scars, the memoirs of the dangerous life she led. Her face, such beauty is wasted in a life of hardship and fighting. Death is constantly behind her, waiting for the single slip to claim her life.

He admires her bravery though, the fire in her dark eyes as she fights Downworlders with her golden whip. She's fierce, loyal and loves passionately – all qualities he desires in a woman.

And he admits to himself, that he had become fascinated with the female Shadowhunter.

He watches her from the shadows as the small miscalculation with a Downworlder lands her a fatal blow. She does still kills her opponent before she collapses to the ground like a broken doll, her delicious-smelling blood pooling on the ground.

Her friends, the other Shadowhunters were nowhere to be found. He guesses that she had gone out to do this mission alone, which quite obviously, was a big mistake.

He crouches down beside her, his cold fingers tracing the lines of her perfect face as she stares at him perplexed, baffled at his presence and actions.

He gives her a smile as he makes a small cut to his wrist, bringing it to her lips he says, "Drink."

And she stares at him looking more puzzled and rather angry. "N-No…" she coughs out in reply, choking in her own blood.

"Drink," he says more firmly, debating with himself whether to just open her mouth and force her to drink his blood.

"Why?" She almost whimpers the question and he resists the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"There's not much time for questions, you'll die of blood loss soon. So, I repeat, _drink_." She looks at him doubtfully for a few seconds before finally, thankfully, parts her lips and drinks.

He inwardly sighs with relief.

* * *

**I've become fascinated with these two and I don't know why...**


	2. Map of the Problematique

_Fear and panic in the air  
I want to be free from desolation and despair  
And I feel like everything I sow i__s being swept away  
When I refuse to let you go_

**-Muse, Map of the Problematique**

Raphael feels the odd feeling of déjà vu as he clutches the dying body of the female Shadowhunter to him. He has rung the doorbell of the Institute repeatedly for the last two minutes and is getting more impatient by the second.

_Where are these people? Is nobody home? _He looks down at the girl in his arms. Her hair had fallen out of the knot she had tied it in earlier, the shiny dark locks dried with blood clashing with her sallow skin, her normally pink lips are a hue of blue and if Raphael could feel cold, he'd comment on her dropping body temperature.

"_Coming!"_ He hears a familiar female voice shout out from inside the institute. _"Simon, is that you? What took you so–", _Clar_y_ stops midsentence as she stands shocked at the scene before her, her green eyes wide with fear.

"Clary," Raphael greets genially.

She doesn't reply. "W–What–how–ISABELLE!" The redhead girl is at the unconscious girl's side at once, clutching the dark-haired girl's face in her hands with worry and sisterly affection. "What happened to her? Why is she–Oh Isabelle–is she alright? _Answer me, Raphael!_ Is she dead?"

"Not yet." He answers, not fazed at all by the small girl's panic. "She was in a scuffle with a particularly difficult Downworlder; he landed a deep blow to her chest before she could finally kill him."

Raphael could feel the despair wafting off her as she stares sorrowfully at Isabelle, he remembers seeing her like this before – when had brought Simon there. He remembered the desperation and sadness he had seen with her as he saw her friend's body and learned the truth of what he was to become.

"We have to bury her, Clary." He speaks softly, clearly, knowing how fragile and distressed mortals could be in situations like this.

Clary shakes her head, tears were pooling in her eyes. "I could draw an_ iratze_, I could–I–I can save her. _I can save her_!"

Raphael shakes his head. "She's lost too much blood. She's practically dead."

"But – but – this is _Isabelle_. She's my friend – I can't let her die. I can't bury her in the ground without her family even able to say goodbye to her. Alec, would be devastated and Jace – _Jace_, he'll be so torn up!-"

Raphael interrupts her, "Clary, calm down. I gave Isabelle some of my blood, she'll be fin-"

"WHAT?" Clary stares at him horror-struck. "You gave her some of your blood?"

"Yes," He answers simply, not concerned with her dismay. He couldn't really understand why she was so panicked about it; they had had this moment before.

"Why did you do that? _Why_?"

"She was _dying_; I did what I had to do."

"Oh, like giving her blood and turning her into a vampire is any better?" She crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at him in annoyance.

He could feel his ire rising as well. "Well, what would you have had me do?"

"I don't know, call for help, bring her to a hospital, transform to a bat and send a message – _anything_ but turn her into one of the undead!"

"First of all, I am not a messenger bird and second, I doubt any hospital could have saved her in the state she was in. So _yes_, I turned her into one of the dead." He returns her glare with a much colder one and he could see her shiver in discomfort.

There's a tense pause as they glare at each other in contempt only to be broken as Isabelle releases a moan of pain.

Clary looks worriedly at the dark-haired Shadowhunter again. "Do we bury her?"

Raphael nodding, replies, "You need to bring the blood."

* * *

**All right, since the people who reviewed wanted it to be continued, here it is. Rating may go up in the future, this story won't be very long but I'm stil sketching out a few things, so nothing is for sure.**

**I re-wrote this chapter because the original one was where Isabelle is healed because of the vampire blood and becomes a Darkling, thus that's how her 'attraction' to Raphael begins. But after re-reading City of Ashes and learning that vampire blood can't heal wounds and will only turn a person into a vampire when they die, the plot changed. Though, I might make another fic with the previous plot idea later on.**

**And lastly, I'd like to give my thank you to all those who reviewed, read and liked this story. This was supposed to be a one-shot but since you like it so much...**


	3. New Born

_Yeah link it to the world  
Link it to yourself  
Stretch it like It's a birth squeeze  
And the love for what you hide  
And the bitterness inside is growing like the new born_

**-Muse, New Born**

Raphael makes quick work of digging the grave, by the time he has buried the female Shadowhunter, Clary is back with the blood.

"Hello Simon," he greets the new arrival as he leans on a gravestone, watching the vampire with bored consideration.

"Hello Raphael," Simon greets back as he takes in their surroundings. The cemetery is the nearest one to the Institute, being near autumn, the air was chilly as the wind carried the sounds of crackling dead leaves while the moonlight gave off an eerie glow that made everything look gray and lifeless. It was a perfect scene for the rising of the undead. "I feel like I'm on an episode of _Buffy_. Here we are at the creepy graveyard, there's a full moon, and death is all around us as we wait for the vampire to rise from her grave…"

"Yeah and it's cold too," Clary adds as she pulls her jacket tighter around her. "Don't you feel cold?"

Raphael and Simon answer automatically, "Vampires don't feel cold."

"Right," Clary almost rolls her eyes as she blows on her hands, trying to bring feeling back in them. "How long is this going to take again?"

"A few more minutes," Raphael replies just before a hand emerges from the ground, making both Simon and Clary almost jump in the air in surprise. "Or now,"

The sounds of growls and moans fill the cemetery as Isabelle digs herself out of the ground, the soil flying through the air like debris as she pulls herself out before crawling a few feet then collapsing.

"_Let go_, Simon!" Clary shouts as she struggles to break the vampire's death grip on her arm.

"Clary, you don't go near a new born vampire, _especially_ when it's hungry!"

"But its _Isabelle_, I-"

"Clary, believe me, she won't hesitate to kill you and suck your blood dry if you go near her right now."

"But Simon-"

"_Clary_," They both turn to look at Raphael who was kneeling on the ground next to Isabelle. "The blood."

Clary nods quickly before running towards them, only stopping when Raphael tells her to just throw the plastic bag.

"Remember the last time you went near a fledgling." He reminds her as she flushes in annoyance.

He quickly tears open one of the blood packets and feeds some to Isabelle who was wailing in agony. "Don't drink too fast," he instructs calmly as she drinks in large gulps, some of the red liquid trickling down her mouth to fall on her Shadowhunter gear, the stain not visible on the black material.

Raphael turns to the other two occupants in the graveyard who were staring aghast at them. "It is _always_ this messy." He explains as he brushes Isabelle's hair out of her face.

"Forgot what I said about _Buffy_, we're on _Dracula_." Simon remarks as they watch Raphael stroke Isabelle's hair as if she was his new favorite pet.

* * *

**Alright, some people may already be wondering where Jace and Alec are, everything will be explained in the next chapter. This story only has a few more chapters left because as I've said before, it's not supposed to be that long.**

**By the way, do I get major win for including both Buffy _and_ Dracula in this chap? Hope so.**

**And lastly, does anyone know any actor who'd make a good Raphael? Because I really can't think of anyone, some people have said Steven Strait but _come on_, as much as I like Steven, he doesn't look Spanish to me.**


	4. Muscle Museum

_Too long trying to resist it  
You've just gone and missed it  
It's escaped your world_

**-Muse, Muscle Museum**

Raphael knew that from the moment he decided to save Isabelle Lightwood's life that she would be having feelings of denial, of being overwhelmed, of sadness and longing for her old life. He knew all of this because he experienced them himself when he became a vampire.

He was prepared for the emotional rollercoaster she was going to go through and he thought of even helping her out, give a shoulder to cry on or a hand to hold and such. And he would have gladly done so… if she'd actually let him be in the same room as her.

The word 'angry' might be a slight understatement for how she'd been the past few days.

The look of absolute loathing and fury he received when he came to deliver blood to her the next evening after the cemetery could have probably sent any demon back to hell and she didn't even have to use her whip.

He thinks that he should have expected that reaction from her because of all the things Isabelle was _passionate _was definitely it. It wasn't really the type of passion he had hoped to achieve from her but he was still content to be able to ignite any type of the feeling from her whether it is in the form of hate.

He contemplates this as the front door of the Institute opens. "Oh hi, Raphael," Simon greets with a strained smile. "Come on in."

"Is something wrong?" He asks as he steps inside, noticing the other vampire's stiff posture.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just, uh, Jace and Alec are here and Isabelle's-"

"Telling them now,"

Simon nods with an uncomfortable smile.

"I should be there."

"What?" Simon stares at him baffled.

He ignores the question and hands him the plastic bag with the blood. "Which room are they in?"

Simon continues to just stare at him and Raphael turns, relying on his vampire hearing to lead him to the room they were in.

"Whoa, wait, _Raphael_!" Simon calls urgently as he walks. "I don't think it's a good idea to go inside there right now, _especially_ when two Shadowhunters probably want to kill you right now!"

Raphael continues to ignore him and when he finds the right room, grabs the handle and steps inside.

"**YOU!**" An angry shout greets him as the dark-haired Shadowhunter boy tries to lunge at him but is unhappily pulled back by Jace.

"_Calm down_, Alec."

The dark-haired boy opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but seemed to angry for words and sat back down on the sofa, face turning a shade of purple.

"Hi Raphael," Clary addresses him from the opposite couch, her arm around a vulnerable-looking Isabelle. "We were just talking about you."

"Yes, hi Raphael," Jace says from beside the fuming Alec. "We need to talk."

Raphael closes the door behind him, opting to lean on the wall beside it instead of coming near the Shadowhunters. Crossing his arms over his chest leisurely, he waited for them to start talking.

"We've just been made aware of the…situation." Jace starts. "And we'd like to thank you for all the help you've given Isabelle."

There was a snort of disbelief from the other male Shadowhunter whose glare was unnervingly like his sister's. "Grateful, are we?"

Jace narrows his eyes at him. "Yes Alec, _grateful_. We are grateful because he saved Isabelle's life."

Alec looked outrage. "He didn't save her life! We let her and Clary go leave for a weekend to visit Simon and then out of nowhere, that _prick_ over there goes around and turns her into one of them!"

"And what am I exactly, Alec?" Isabelle asks coldly from her seat, an unreadable expression on her face. "A vampire? One of the undead? A Downworlder? Well, what's wrong with that? Last time, I checked you had little against Downworlders."

He glances at Raphael for a moment. "Except for _him_, I have nothing against Downworlders."

"Then why are you acting like such a priss? So I'm a vampire now, _big deal_! No one really had a fit when Simon was turned, what makes me so special?"

With a sigh, the anger seemed to be leaving Alec now. "Isabelle- Izzy, I don't know. I guess – it's just – I – I don't want to lose you." He shakes his head. "I _can't_ lose you."

Isabelle softens at the raw emotion in his voice. "Alec, you idiot," She smiles kindly at him. "You can never lose me. _Never_. Nothing's changed, I just have a different diet now, but I'm still your sister and I'll _always_ be your sister."

"Really?"

She nods. "Really." And at that he smiles back at her.

The tension in the room seemed to be lifted and Jace and Clary were inwardly making sighs of relief. The peace was born to be short-lived however.

Raphael pushes himself of the wall, "Sorry to break this Hallmark family moment but I have business that needs to be discussed."

Jace looks at him curiously. "And that would be?"

Walking closer to them, he answers, "I've come to take what's mine."

* * *

**I think this is the longest chap yet and I have no idea if anyone's really in character.**

**I also just realized how many relatives I have who have the same names as the Mortal Instruments characters. I have uncles named Raphael, Jonathan and Robert. My godmother's name is Jocelyn while my great aunt's name is Isabelle - I am all a little disconcerted right now to say the least.**


	5. Stockholm Syndrome

_Look to the stars  
let hope burn in your eyes  
and we'll love  
and we'll hate  
and we'll die  
all to no avail  
all to no avail_

**-Muse, Stockholm Syndrome**

It took the efforts of both Jace and Simon to restrain Alec from killing Raphael, the dark-haired Shadowhunter was hysterical with rage and as he was being pulled out of the room had spouted out language that would have made Maryse Lightwood blush.

Isabelle on the other hand had knocked Raphael off his feet with her whip before proceeding to shout at him at the top of her voice that she was _nobody_'s possession and that he could promptly go to hell. She even insisted to assist him with that matter and probably would have if Clary had not calmed her down.

Clary politely told Raphael to leave the Institute and come back at a time when the Lightwood siblings weren't so hell-bent on ending his life. He complied and sent his goodbyes to the women, adding saccharinely to Isabelle that he looked forward to seeing her again.

Her response was a lash of her whip that he luckily avoided because of his vampire speed.

"Hey Raphael," he turns to Jacob who just entered the room. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"Didn't say her name. Tall, long black hair, gorgeous."

_Isabelle._ Raphael smiles to himself. "Tell her to come on up."

Jacob leaves quickly and Raphael pretends to read the book in his lap as the door opens again, the dark-haired girl entering the room.

"Hello," she greets rather lamely, monotonous even and he could see as he looks up that her expression mirrored the same.

"Hello Isabelle," He gestures to the empty space beside him on the bed. "Why don't you take a seat?"

She complies, taking off her boots as she spreads her long legs on the mattress. She quickly relaxes on bed, fluffing a few pillows behind her back before laying back and looking up at the ceiling with mild interest.

"Is something wrong?" Raphael asks, as she doesn't seem to want to talk anytime soon.

She is quiet for a moment before answering, "I told my parents today…" She smiles wryly. "My mother thinks my brother and I make it our mission to try and drive her into an early grave."

When he doesn't speak, she continues, "If it makes you any happy as I'm sure it would, I told them I'm not going back."

He isn't really surprised at all, "Why not? Did they…" _disown you. _

She shakes her head, "They didn't. It's just…" She swallows as if to tamp down her emotions. "It's just Idris is the home of _Shadowhunters_. And I'm…" _not anymore._

"Where are you staying then?"

She sighs, making her weariness show. "I was planning on staying at the Institute but no one else is there, they're all in Idris…"

He asks warily, "Do you want to stay here then?"

She frowns. "Where else am I supposed to go? I'm not a Shadowhunter anymore, I can't draw runes or fight Downworlders – everything I thought I was and knew only to do is _nothing_ now."

He could sense that she was asking for comfort. "Woe is you."

She nods, pouting. "Woe is me." She sighs again, playing with the loose thread of a pillowcase as she talked, "I'll miss them, Alec and Jace and Clary... but at least, there's still Simon." She smiles at the thought of the dark-haired vampire and Raphael stamps down a spark of surfacing jealousy.

"You know I'm surprised."

She looks at him curiously, "At what?"

"After last night, I thought you'd put up more of a fight. Send your brother and Jace to behead me or something."

She rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't do that." She smirks. "I'd behead you myself. However…"

"However?"

"_However_, with the help of Simon, Jace and Clary, I rationalized that the eventual decision was to surrender to you."

He winces, "You make it sound like you're offering yourself as a sacrifice."

"Of course," she smiles widely. "Don't you vampires offer live sacrifices to Satan or something?"

"We do not." He gives her a faux annoyed look.

She looks down at the bed, "What about coffins? Aren't vampires supposed to sleep in those?"

"Have you ever tried to sleep in those things? Not very comfortable – and why would anyone want to sleep in a big wooden box when there are beds?"

She shrugs noncommittally, smiling amusedly.

He couldn't help but smile back, "So, you're staying then?"

She nods, "Why miss the chance to shoot you down constantly as you woo me for all eternity?"

He shakes his head, "Not all of eternity. You're bound to give in sometime."

She quips, "Stockholm syndrome or brain damage might contribute to it though."

"Why not just 'love'?"

She rolls her eyes, "Are vamps saps too?"

"That we are," he replies as he moves closer to her and is pleasantly surprised when she doesn't pull away.

"I'm going to kiss you," he declares, his hands reaching up to cup her face.

She pulls away, "No way, you have to work for it."

He concedes but doesn't move away from her. "What did your brother say when he learned you were leaving Idris?"

"Oh simple, he told me I was insane and tried to lock me up in my room."

He raises his eyebrows at that, "Really?"

"Yes, but thanks to my newly acquired vampire strength I easily broke out," She grins. "Then I smacked him for being such an idiot and we had a _long_ talk."

"How did you get him to allow you to leave?"

"I told him the usual, I'll always be his sister, and I'll come over and visit a lot…blah, blah, blah."

He smirks, "So you're really staying?"

"Well if you don't want me too…" She moves to get off the bed and he grabs her quickly and pulls her back.

"_Isabelle_."

"_What_? Do you want me to stay or not?"

He rolls his eyes and merely answers her with a kiss, smiling when she doesn't pull away and kisses him back.

The slap comes later.

* * *

**One more chapter after this which will conclude the story. As I've said, this isn't supposed to be long and I really so no reason to stretch it out, all the conflict, angst and such is reserved and will be explored in _Closer_.** **_Unintended_ after the next chap is done and** **I'm moving on to next projects.**

**Why did Isabelle relent so quickly? Well it was bound to happen anyway and just because they'll be living in the same roof doesn't mean Raphael can have her already. As Izzy said, he's going to have to work for it.**


	6. Bliss

_Everything about you is how I wanna be  
Your freedom comes naturally  
Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less_

**-Muse, Bliss**

Alec loved his sister, he didn't deny it. Having grown up sheltered from the outside world with her as one of his only companions, he had gotten close to the infuriating, ever sparkling and beautiful girl. He also became quite overprotective of her, intervening with her many 'flings' in more than one occasion.

He swore to the angel that he would be damned to hell before he let anything bad happen to his sister.

When she was turned into one of the undead, he almost had a heart attack and he was so furious at that _prick _and at Isabelle but mostly himself because he felt that he let her down.

What added to his anger and ire was when he realized that she wasn't a Shadowhunter anymore and then she chose to leave Idris and live with the_ prick_ and his kind.

He had comforted with himself with the thought that she would come back, because she couldn't possibly adjust so easily living in that hotel with all those vampires. He knew Isabelle, she wouldn't be able to and she'd come back running to their arms.

Tragically, to his shock and disappointment she was anything but and looked quite comfortable sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're not serious, are you?" He says as stares down the pretty female vampire with his best intimidating glare.

She continues to smile at him and, by the angel, sparkling, even as a vampire, she _still _sparkles. "Why would I joke about that?"

"Because our parents will kill you." _And I would probably help them along_, he mentally adds to himself.

Being Isabelle, she has the nerve to roll her eyes at him. "No, they won't."

"Yes, they will."He argues back. "When they find out you're taking a Downworlder to meet them, they will."

That doesn't seem to faze her in the least. "Speaking of Downworlders; how is dear old Magnus?"

He merely glares at her, not able to come up with a comeback and she smiles, pleased with herself. "Nice to meet you pot, I'm kettle."

"Fine, you got me there, sis." And he smirks, pleased at how uncomfortable she becomes at the action. "_But _I don't think our parents would be very pleased meeting the _person_ responsible for you leaving their home."

Isabelle could only gap at him, outraged as she realizes he's right and Alec continues to smirk, feeling very smug for winning the argument.

"Hey Bridey," a blue-haired Asian girl calls as she enters the hotel kitchen. "Raphael's looking for you."

Alec glances at the new arrival for a second before turning back to his sister, eyebrows raised. "_Bridey_?"

Isabelle looks disgruntled at the nickname. "My first week here, Jacob called me _'Raphael's bride'_ and the other vampires abridged it to_ 'Bridey'_," she pouts in annoyance. "Sadly, I haven't gotten them to stop calling me that."

"_Bri-dey_…" the blue-haired girl sing-songs from the doorway, her voice like twinkling bells, "Your groom awaits."

The dark-haired girl sends the other vampire an annoyed look. "Thank you, Lily, but tell him to wait a little bit, my brother and I are still talking."

"Actually," Alec stands up from the stiff wooden chair. "I have to get going."

Isabelle looks disappointed at his leaving. "Already? But it's only been an hour!"

"It's been _two_ hours and I'm meeting Magnus." He replies. "Besides, you don't want to keep your _groom_ waiting."

He erupts into laughter and she swats at his arm, calling him a jerk as she fights off a smile.

Stopping his laughter, he pulls her into a hug. "Goodbye Izzy." And she hugs him back, tightly...too tightly.

"Izzy…" He wheezes out in pain and she quickly lets him go, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm not used to the super strength yet."

"Right…but I really have to go." He says hurriedly after seeing the time on the wall clock.

"Ok, I'll show you out."

He shakes his head. "No, Lily can do it." He points to the Asian girl they'd been ignoring. "Go attend to your _groom_."

She glares at him. "Cut that out!"

He only laughs again at her as he leaves the kitchen with Lily.

She continues to glare at his retreating form before she moves to leave the kitchen, wondering where Raphael was this time. She had quickly learned that the dark-haired vampire had a penchant for being difficult to find.

"Jacob!" she called as she spotted the blond.

"Yes, Bridey?" He asks politely with a smile.

Isabelle stamps down the urge to smack the other vampire, he was just a little too smug about being the one to come up with her exasperating pet name. "Have you seen Raphael?"

"He's in his room."

She thanks the blond before heading to the second floor and to where Raphael's room was which to her annoyance was right next to hers. The stubborn vampire had refused to give her any of the other rooms, insisting that he needed her to be as close to him as possible because he was worse than Alec when it came to being protective of her.

She doesn't knock on the door and enters the room, seeing said vampire inspecting his outfit in the full length mirror.

"Going out?" She asks as she enters the room, closing the door behind her.

"It's Sunday, remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot." Sundays was Raphael's 'family day', she knew because he had been bringing her along the past few times. "Your aunt still hasn't stop calling me '_novia_'."

Raphael smiles at the incredibly too ironic nickname, "She hopes that with every visit, the next one is where I propose to you during or after dinner."

"She has quite the imagination." Isabelle grumbles as she plops down on his bed and he follows, stretching comfortably on the mattress.

"I don't think so. More impossible things have happened." He grins at her. "It didn't take me forever to get you to say yes."

She frowns, hugging her knees to her chest. "But not without a lack of resistance."

He chuckles as he gets off the bed. "I'll wear you down sometime."

And she rolls her eyes at him as he pulls her to her feet. "You always do."

Raphael knew would wear her down; eventually she would _truly and completely_ become his forever, but until then he's content to kiss her on the cheek and hold her hand as they leave the hotel and go out into the cold streets of New York.

* * *

**_'Novia'_ is Spanish for _'bride'_.**

**Anyway, my first story that isn't a one-shot is finished! I am so thrilled right now! **

**Alright, I'd like to thank all the support for this story and this really unusual couple. This story really was 'unintended' because a one-shot ended up becoming six chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Now, I can focus on _Closer_, which I plan to be longer and more explorative than _Unintended_. **

**But seriously,** **_thank you_ and if you have the time check out my Raphael/Isabelle vid here:**

http:// show your vids. ning. com/ video/ big-machine-mortal-instruments **(Sans spaces)**

**Kyle Schmid makes a great Raphael!**


End file.
